The Dumping Ground Romance
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Brooke Smith, 15 and been abused all her life. What Happens When She's Taken To Elm Tree House Where She's Reunited With Best Friend Elektra, She Also Meets Rick Barber And Falls In Love With Him. This Is Care Though Will The Romance Be Plain Sailing Or Will It Be Destined For Failure. Also When Her Dad Turns Up What Will Happen? Will Brooke Be Able To Make A Home In The DG Or Not
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing But Brooke Smith, Lexi Andrews, Luke Smith & Angela Hardman And My Storylines, Everything Else Belongs Too Jacqueline Wilson.**

**A/N - This Is My First DG Fanfic That I've Posted On Here I Do Have One On Wattpad Called Care Home Romance Which I'm Working On The Sequel, But Yeah R&R Please xoxo**

Brooke Smith was a normal teenage girl with a secret, she was being abused by her father, she hadn't told anyone as they wouldn't believe her and everyone thought her dad was a role model for the community. To keep up appearances of the loving father Brooke had been allowed to dye her hair red and wear whatever she please.

Arriving home from school that day she got changed into a yellow vest top, white shirt, denim blue shorts with pink and yellow on and her pink converse, just as she was about to go out the doorbell rang "I'll get it" she realised she was talking to herself, opening the door she frowned when she saw a woman she didn't recognise and a pair of police officers "can I help you?" "Brooke is it? I'm Angela" "nice too meet you but wat can I do for you?" Angela smiled "you're being removed from your father's custody and being placed into a care home" Brooke frowned "what?" "Your father has been reported for child abuse and you're not safe here" Brooke sighed "I don't have a choice do I ?" "I'm afraid not, please collect your things as we need to leave soon" Brooke nodded and went to collect her stuff.

When Brooke had left the house she got into Angela's car and they began the drive "where am I moving too?" "A place called Elm Tree House, its a marvellous place" Brooke sighed "right".

They arrived at the house and Brooke was amazed "this is a care home?" Angela grinned "yes, Mike is the head care worker, he's nice" Brooke nodded and they got out the car.

After knocking the door a middleaged man answered "Angela, nice too see you again, this must be Brooke?" Brooke smiled and nodded "nice too meet you" Mike smiled "come in, I'll get Tracy to introduce you while me and Angela go over the paperwork" Brooke followed Mike into the house "Tracy come here" a girl who looked not that much older than Brooke came into the hallway "Tracy can you introduce Brooke to everyone please?" Tracy smiled "course, follow me Brooke".

Brooke followed Tracy into the living room "listen up you lot, we have a new girl joining us today" Carmen and Tee looked up whilst Elektra looked bored "this is Brooke Smith" when Elektra heard the name she looked up "Brooke?" "Elektra?" Brooke grinned at Elektra "you look different" Brooke smirked "must be the red" Tracy cleared her throat "anywway Brooke, this is Rick, Tyler, Johnny, Liam, Frank, Carmen, Tee, Lily, Harry" Brooke smiled at everyone "Elektra, Brooke is gonna be sharing your room" Elektra grinned "result" Carmen looked shocked "wow is this Elektra wanting to share a room?" "Shut up pinky".

Rick was stood looking at Brooke and watched

as she followed Elektra out the living room "oi stop staring, its weird" "I ain't staring" "yeah right, we saw you looking at Brooke" Rick smirked "she's fit, even you can't deny it" "I aint denying anything she is, but you don't stare at her like that".

Brooke had settled into Elektra's room quite easily "so why are you in care anyway?" Brooke frowned "my dad, he started hitting me" "Luke? He hit you?" Brooke nodded "it was horrible, he hurt me in ways I never thought he would" Elektra did something out of character and hugged Brooke "look, you're safe here and I'm guessing not many people know you've been placed here" Brooke nodded "Rick, tell me about him" Elektra grinned "his parents a con artist's, got sent here from Burnywood" "Burnywood? What's that?" "A care home, much worse than this" Brooke nodded "well he's well fit" Elektra laughed "if you're into the 'wanna be rockstar' type" "you know me Leks, into anyone fit" Elektra rolled her eyes "come on, dinner".

Brooke followed Elektra down to the kitchen "Brooke, your hair is amazing" Brooke smiled "thanks I forgot your name" "Carmen" Brooke grinned and took a seat between Rick and Elektra.

After dinner Brooke was walking towards her room when Rick appeared by her "Brooke" "Rick, what can I do for you?" "Just fancied a chat with the new girl" Brooke laughed "let's walk and talk" Rick nodded "why are you in care?" "My dad he hit me" Rick frowned "oh right" "I'd rather not talk about it" Rick nodded and they carried on walking "Carmen was right, your hair is nice" Brooke grinned "thanks" "er guys, bed now" Brooke and Rick headed to their bedrooms.

Brooke sat in the room with Elektra and she decided to update her facebook status, since moving to Elm Tree House she had been added by all the Dumping Ground residents -

**Brooke Smith'xo - **_Well Been Reunited With My Bezzie _**Elektra Perkins **_Gonna Be Well Class, Ohh Yeah, Can't Forget The Broody Wanna Be Rockstar _** Rick Barber **_Haahaa, I'm Joking But Yeahh, Hopefully My Life Will Get Better xoxoxo_

As soon as she posted the status she received some comments from her friends from school and of course Rick -

**Rick Barber - **_ Wanna Be? Really? Here was me thinking we could be m8s, ;) _

**Lexi Andrews -**_ Where u gone? And we got Johnson for double tomorrow, and who's Rick? I don't know him do I? Xoxo_

**Brooke Smith - **_I've Moved From That Area, And I Don't Care, I Won't Be In School Tomorrow & Rick Is A New Friend Of Mine xoxo _

**Lexi Andrews - **_If you've moved how come I saw ur dad earlier? And all furniture is still in your gaff? What's going on Brooke? We never keep secrets, if ur in danger/been hurt you can tell me xoxo_

**Brooke Smith - **_It don't matter where I am and no I've not been hurt, don't tell my dad you've been chatting too me on here, I'll tell u more soon xoxo_

Brooke logged off facebook and looked at Elektra "Leks? What's wrong?" "Nothing, everything is all good" Brooke nodded "so fancy doing some snooping?" Elektra grinned "oh yeah" Brooke smirked "let's go".

Brooke and Elektra waited for everyone to be asleep before they started their creeping mission "coast is clear" Brooke grinned "let's go". Leaving the room Brooke looked round to see if Mike was lurking "its safe" Brooke rolled her eyes "well forgive me, last time we did this we got caught by Jess' mum" Elektra smirked "that was funny, you jumped a mile" Brooke laughed "I was scared, plus it was Halloween, therefore I had every right too be jumpy" Elektra smirked again and they went to the kitchen.

Rick heard Brooke and Elektra creeping so decided too scare them. He got to the kitchen and his jaw dropped at what Brooke was wearing which was black shorts, pink vest top with black spots and a pink dressing gown "Leks remember Andrew?" Elektra nodded "he died a few months" Elektra frowned "how?" Brooke sighed "he got involved in gang stuff and it backfired on him and he got stabbed" Elektra sighed "wow, never thought that would happen" Brooke nodded "me either".

Rick decided to scare the girls so he crept into the kitchen as it was dark, he hid behind the fridge, he waited a further five minutes then jumped out and said "alright" Elektra jumped a mile while Brooke screamed "AHHHHH!" Rick turned on the light while laughing "calm down" Brooke glared "you're not funny" Rick smirked as Mike, Carmen, Tee, Lily and Johnny came running in "what happened?" Brooke continued glaring "he thinks its okay too scare me" Mike rolled his eyes "back to bed, the lot of you" Rick helped Brooke off the counter "listen I didn't mean to freak you out"Brooke rolled her eyes but grinned "I know".

**A/N - Well First Chapter, Hopee You Likeed R&R xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Enjoy x**

Brooke had been at Elm Tree House for a week and she had become close with Rick and become closer with Elektra. That day it was raining heavily which meant Brooke and Elektra couldn't go into town as they had planned so instead Elektra was being moody in her room and Brooke was with Rick "Rick, I'm bored" "do something then" Brooke rolled her eyes "if I had something to do I'd do it" Rick grinned "go out?" "Its freezing and raining" Rick rolled his eyes "come on" Rick pulled Brooke up off his bed and downstairs into the living room "play pool" Brooke groaned "I'm rubbish at this" Rick smirked "that means I'll win" Brooke rolled her eyes "bring it on Barber" they then began their pool game.

After a few rounds of pool which Brooke had lost they went into the kitchen as Tracy was cooking "that looks appetising" Tracy grinned "what? Nothing wrong with spaghetti" Brooke rolled her eyes when the power went off "you are kidding me!" Carmen groaned "I hate the dark" Brooke grinned when Elektra walked in "why has the power gone?" "I don't know" "what am I meant too do without power?" Brooke smirked "socialise?" "Haha, you're hilarious Brooke" "I aim too please" before Elektra could speak Mike walked in "Gina's stuck in traffic and I need batteries, Tracy will you be alright?" "I'm supposed to be going on a date with Seth tonight" "I'll be quick as I can" Tracy nodded and Mike left "best thing about having no power, emergancy take-away pizza" Brooke grinned.

While waiting for the pizza Brooke was walking upstairs when she felt someone pull her into the toy cupboard "what the?" "Shh" "Rick? Why did you pull me in here?" "Because there's only one way I can say this" "say what?" "I think I like you" Brooke smiled even though Rick couldn't see "Brooke?" Brooke didn't speak instead she kissed him and he kissed back "take it this means you're my girl?" Brooke shrugged "I thought I'd use you for kissing only" "what?" "Course I am you numpty" Rick kissed her again "come on, in case the scary escaped prisoner comes after us" they then left the cupboard.

"Where the hell is this pizza?" Tracy shrugged when Tyler spoke "oh well at least we get them for free" Brooke rolled her eyes "is that all you care about?" "Its free pizza Brooke" Brooke groaned "there are people dying everyday and being hurt and all you care about is free pizza?" She stood and walked out the kitchen "Brooke" she turned and saw Rick "what?" "What's wrong?" "Nothing I'd rather not say" Rick frowned "no Brooke come on" Brooke shook her head "Rick please don't make me" "Brooke please just tell me" Brooke sighed "I can't, not tonight, but I will I promise" Rick nodded and pulled Brooke into his arms "you know I'm here for you yeah?" Brooke nodded "yeah, I know" "good".

The next day Brooke woke up she felt drained "Brooke?" She noticed Elektra standing by her bed "Rick is looking for you" Brooke sighed "I'm awake" Elektra stood back "maybe you should tell Mike and Gina" "I can't, its too painful to think about" Elektra frowned "Brooke, you need too tell someone about it" "Elektra it was painful and to tell someone who I hardly know is bad enough" Elektra sadly smiled "alright, I'll go tell Rick you're getting dressed" "thanks".

"You know that escaped prisoner, well he was in this house" Brooke groaned "you are kidding me?" "No it was on the radio" "oh great, there's a mad man in this house" Rick grinned "I'll look after you don't be scared" Brooke glared at him "funny aint you" Rick smirked "course I am" Brooke rolled her eyes when Mike came in "Brooke me and Gina need to talk to you" Brooke nodded and followed Mike into the office.

When they were in the office Brooke looked at Mike and Gina "what's this about?" "Tracy came to speak to us and she overheard a conversation between you and Elektra this morning" Brooke paled "whatever she heard its not what you think" "Brooke what did you mean when you said to Elektra 'it was too painful' what happened with your dad?" "Mike I'm begging you, please don't make me tell you" "Brooke we're here to help you" "I know but I don't wanna talk about it" Mike nodded "we're here if you do" "thanks".

**A/N - Sorry Its Short, Next One Will Be Longer xoxo**


End file.
